On Campus
by thisgleek
Summary: Kurt is a talented singer and designer who attends NYADA. When he returns home for thanksgiving break and meets up with his friends and their old glee club rivals for coffee, Blaine Anderson surprises him with his ways.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's designer boots crushed the leaves under him as he walked throughout the campus and to his dorm room. It seemed as if the entire place shone with an orange undertone. Kurt could feel his books against his back as he trudged along and admired the scenery. The New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts had a beautiful campus. It was probably Kurt's favorite thing about being in NYC.

Kurt was never really the 'sit-around-and-admire-the-outdoors' type of guy. He was spunky, and full of power, his glares were full of death. But ever since he arrived at New York, he couldn't _stop_ admiring the outdoors. New York was stunning. It was full of life, everything buzzing, people chatting, cars beeping.

This is Kurt's first year at New York and he hasn't made any friends yet. Its been 2 months since he arrived and he already feels like a failure. How can someone not make friends at the most prestigious academy in New York? How does a 19 year old guy not make friends with any of the other 5,247 students in the 2 months of being here? It was preposterous. Absurd. Ridiculous. Laughable. Comical. Farcical. Every synonym that relates to just plain stupid. Kurt decides to push the thought away and resume to humming along with his iPod playlist.

If one person could say that returning home and slumping across his bed for 30 minutes was amazing, that would be Kurt. He's been awake for, what? 14 hours? His life was exhausting. It was 7pm and he was already so over waking up at 6. Instead of dying from starvation, Kurt decides to make dinner. Pasta. For the 4th day in a row. He really doesn't have anything else to cook, and pasta, tastes good, so why not?

While Kurt waits for the water to boil, he puts on the cleanest pajamas he could find, turns on some music from his speaker, and lights a few candles. He was so grateful he payed a bit extra for a dorm all to himself. He wouldn't survive.

 **Notification from: Rachel Berry**

 **-Glee Chat! Frandz 4lyfe, yo-**

Hey Kurt! The whole ND squad misses you. Kisses from Ohio! -Rachel

ND. Huh? Oh, Oh! New Directions! His old glee club! Wait-Why is Rachel in Ohio? When she graduated she went to LA to film a TV series. Maybe she was there to visit. Maybe something came up. Maybe she was back for thanksgiving. Kurt decided not to waste too much time on the thought and tossed his phone onto the bed. Was the pasta ready? Its been like, 15 minutes.

What if they were expecting him back for thanksgiving. Should he go? He expected to have met someone by now, someone to have thanksgiving with. He didn't want to be pathetic, and since he had a little bit left of his college savings, maybe he could get a plane ticket back to Lima? His dad was there, his stepmom Carol was there, his stepbrother Finn was there, All of his friends were there, why wasn't he there?

The zip of a laptop case being opened reminds him of his mother. How she would always zip the dresses she was fastening on her models always echoed throughout the house. Since she passed away when he was eight, Kurt didn't have huge memories of her. The only zipping Kurt does nowadays is either the zipping of his skinny jeans, or the zipping of his laptop case. He doesn't pay much attention to the noise, but when he does its always as if his mother is just pinning another piece of fabric to her models.

Kurt skillfully types in his password and opens up a new window. He needs tickets to Lima, Ohio before thanksgiving. His thanksgiving break (which they thankfully provide) lasts two weeks, enough time to spend with everyone. November 3rd, November 1st, November 8th. Where is November 15? Oh! Here it is, thank god. Kurt buys the tickets and waits for the time to come. Quickly he texts the glee group chat and informs everyone he'll be there for thanksgiving.

 **8 Notification(s) from: Glee Chat! Frandz 4lyfe, yo**

Thats amazing Kurt! When will you be coming? -Santana

No way man! -Noah

Dude mom and Burt are going to flip, should I tell them? -Finn

OMG, Kurt! I'm so excited! -Brittany

Niiiiiice. -Mike

Yes Kurt! I will text you on private chat, I have some things to discuss. -Rachel

If you're coming I want a report on New York! Michigan is boring. :( -Quinn

No way boo, we have to go shopping again! Skype when ya can. -Mercedes

Kurt replied to everyones questions and comments then returned back to what Rachel replied. What would she want to talk about?

 **Notification from: Kurt Hummel**

What do you need Rachel?

 **Notification from: Rachel Berry**

You see, The Warblers are going to be back in Lima the same time we are and the ND decided to join them for a cup of coffee two days before thanksgiving. Would you like to join us?

 **Notification from: Kurt Hummel**

Yes, of course. But how is that worthy of a private chat discussion?

 **Notification from: Rachel Berry**

Well, I heard their lead singer Blaine Anderson is going to be there.

 **Notification from: Kurt Hummel**

So?

 **Notification from: Rachel Berry**

Kurt do you not know anything about these guys?! Blaine's gay! He can sing, He's remarkably attractive and has a wonderful personality. And get this, HE GOES TO NYADA!

Kurt didn't understand why Rachel added so much explanation poi-

Wait.

NYADA. New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Thats where Kurt goes.

 **Notification from: Kurt Hummel**

Yeah Rachel, I'll text you later, maybe I can find him tomorrow on campus? ttyl. 3 Kurt

Ohhhhh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God.

There is another gay guy on campus.

Thank god Kurt finished his homework at the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yo bro's this is on campus chapter 2 and i hope you enjoy it! sorry i haven't uploaded in like 17 years but i haven't written bc school so,,,,,**

 **ANYWAYS I'm not exactly proud of this chapter but i had to write something so i don't think that I'm disappointing any of you or something cause i know how much i hate it when an author doesn't post regularly.**

 **lmao anyways bye ily all and go follow thisgleek on insta (shameless self promo)**

* * *

It was a week before Kurt was supposed to go to Lima and he still didn't know who Blaine Anderson was. He asked around if anyone knew who this mystery boy was and they either gave him a look of confusion or just plain ignored him. Why didn't anyone know who Blaine Anderson was? Whatever. Kurt just resumed his daily routine and strutted to class in his new pair of jeans he was proud of getting because it took him two months of work money to pay them off. Should he just start asking professors if they knew Blaine? If Rachel wanted to hook them up then he wants to get to know the guy first on his own terms.

Today was breezy, all the leaves were crumbling down and the wind was getting cooler as the hours pass. The cinnamon smell of pumpkin was noticeable as the hundreds of college students walked by, dreading the classes they had to attend while gripping a cup of coffee. Kurt didn't care which classes were coming, he just wanted to know who Blaine was.

 _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine._ He was the only thing on Kurt's mind now. He didn't even study for the—

Holy shit.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks as he caught the gaze of a boy with beautifully colored ebony hair, gelled down into a tight helmet. He was wearing… was that a bowtie? Kurt thought bowties were _so_ two years ago but with this, this guy! Kurt was sure anything would look stunning and fashionable on him.

He was sitting down on one of the many park bench's with his books and papers scattered everywhere. His tan skin was glowing in the morning sun as he sat perfectly in the reflection of the light. Hazel eyes stopped gazing at blue ones and they frantically continued reading his textbook.

Kurt wanted to meet the guy, even though Rachel has someone for him on the same damn campus, he was eager for someone new.

Kurt simply walked over to bowtie-guy, set down a pile of books occupying the seat next to him, and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt extended a hand and put on his most welcoming smile.

For some odd reason, the man just decided to gawk at him. What kind of sick, disgusing, foul, nast-

Oh.

He was smiling. And staring.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I believe you know one miss Rachel Berry?" Blaine laughed. "As a matter of fact, I do." Kurt smiled again.

Why does Blaine make him feel all fuzzy and weird inside? Huh.

* * *

Once Kurt got home he had a sense of accomplishment hidden inside his stomach. Blaine made him feel so… special?

Should he feel this way? He only just met the guy and this certainly only happens in like, books and stuff.

If Kurt had to be honest, today was the most happy he had been since he graduated high school and left those Lima losers. Ew.

In fact, since he was so happy, he decided to eat out today instead of eating dreary pasta again. He looked up good places to eat in New York on his iPhone 6 and began scrolling and judging each place.

| Places to eat in NY |

| 1. Gramercy Tavern |

| 2. Good Enough To Eat|

| 3. E.A.T |

Nothing really good to eat… ugh.

Kurt tossed his iPhone on his bed and got to making dinner for himself.

Thats when he received a phone call.

He ran back into his bedroom and picked up his phone to see the Caller ID.

 **Receiving one (1) Phone Call from: Blaine Anderson**

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for such a short chapter ! i suck lmao**

 **Kluvyabye (ew miarren)**


End file.
